


Fangirl and Heros

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had nothing to be afraid of, yet of felt like she was in a room with spike all over the walls and there were spiders all over her body.</p>
<p>Holly O'Hair/Darling Charming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl and Heros

Nobody at Ever After High was normal, everyone knew and accepted that. They were all a different kind of special. Blondie was a perfectionist, Daring was too into himself for it to be healthy, Cerise was absolutely terrified of vegetables and so on. But for Holly O'Hair, she was a fangirl. 

She own several shirt and sweater related to books and shows, she follow many pages dedicated to certain fandoms, and of course, lived for fanficiton. But what made Holly the biggest fangirl in the school was that, she did fanfiction about the students and she didn't try to hide it either.

Many people actually requested certain stories about them and there crush, best friends or just people they really really liked (Holly had lost count of how many prince, and princess, asked for stories to do with Apple, it was quite scary). Holly left all the orders and story ideas in a pink notebook that she had with her at all times.

_______________________________________

Holly was late. Again.

She had been late everyday know to Princessolgy. It's not that she didn't like the class, it was certainly one of her favorites, it was that it was right after Lunch and during Lunch she did her writing. Holly had many stories going currently, Rosabella as all the animals, Hunter asking Ashlynn to marry him, Daring winning a beauty pageant, not stories you can finish in one day.

She rushed down the hall, praying that she would make it before the last bell rang. As she ran, she found herself on the floor and her stuff all around. She quickly got her stuff together, her thronework, her pencil case, her phone and stuffed them all roughly in her bag. She looked up at the clock, she had exactly a minute and thirty-nine seconds. Thirty-eight. Thirty-seven, she tour her eyes away from it and stood up.

“I think you might need this,” a voice said from behind her. 

She slowly turned to see Darling Charming holding her notebook. She never let anyone, not even Poppy, hold her notebook. It was like a child to Holly, and she was very over protective about it.

She looked Darling in the eye, and slowly took the notebook back. Darling gave her a funny expression.

“Thank you,” Holly said calmly, clutching her notebook.

“Your welcome,” Darling said, trying to figure out the feel of the convention.

“Wait,” Holly said, horror coming on to her face, “your in Princessolgy. I'm in Princessolgy but I'm late. Did she send you to find me? Do I have detention? Oh Darling, I can't have detention -”

“Slow down O'Hair,” the young charming princess chuckled, “I was in the bathroom. Class is being held outside today.”

“Oh great,” Holly let her arms unfold, “I was just by the main gate.”

“Well why don't we make are way down to class together,” dimples showed as the words were spoken.

“I don't see why not,” though as the two began to walk, it wasn't like we people walk with there friends. Holly often laughed along side her friends as they walked down the hall to their next class. But oh no, only silence we there between Holly and Darling.

“So hows the writing going,” Darling asked, as the began to walk up the stairs.

Holly would not lie, she was a little taken aback. “You know about my writing.”

Darling chuckled again, “Well, it's only what everyone is talking about in school. I also happen to read the short story my brother requested and it was short from brilliant.”

Holly unable to stop it, blushed under the praise. She wasn't use to any comment about her writing like that, and from someone like Darling no less, “It's going well.”

“How much do they cost?” Darling asked.

“One of my stories,” Holly asked and Darling nodded. “They don't cost anything.”

“Oh,” Darling's face read surprised for a moment, “Well than, I would like to request one.”

“HUH!,” Holly never thought of Darling as someone who would like a story by her.

“That's ok right?,” Darling said.

“Ya, of course” Holly said.

“Ok good,” Darling seem to have a new hop in her step. “I want you to write about how I would ask out this girl, cause I really don't know how and maybe if I read how you would think I would do it, it might help me.”

“Um I think I can do that,” Holly had never had anything like this requested to her, “who's the girl?”

“I can't tell you,” Darling replied bluntly.

“Why,” how could Holly write a story about Darling asking out a girl when she doesn't know the girl.

“Because than you'll be bias to the information about the girl and make it like her dream asking. I want to know how you thunk I would just ask anyone out,” Darling said.

“Ok....,” Holly really didn't have anything left to say.

“There's the class,” Darling said, rushing towards the group of girls outside.

Holly hadn't even notice that the two girls had made their way outside. She had never really seen Darlings hair from behind before. Now this might be weird for anyone else, but as a daughter of Rapunzel she appreciated good hair. Darling's blue high-light to the non-train eye looked real but Holly could see that they were the kind that came from a high-diamond salon and those did not come cheap. Maybe she got them as a birthday present but highlights like those needed to be taken care of. This showed Darling cared about her hair, showing that she cared how she looked to others and that she would take care of something she really liked. Holly liked knowing like things like these before she wrote about someone. Make it all more realistic.

“Wait did she say girl!?”

*************************************

Holly starred at her laptop, like she had been since she got out of school. She had put all her other stories to rest for the night to focus on Darling's but she was perplexed beyond compare for this one. She would say her and Darling were friends but she wouldn't say she knew Darling well.

What was her personality around this person? How long had she liked this person? Had this person been a good friend of her's before she started to like her? 

Holly would have guessed if Darling told her she liked someone it would be Chase but it was a girl. 

Could it be Apple? No, though Darling is her “Princess Charming”, Apple and Raven had been going steady for a while now. And even if Darling liked Apple, Raven was one of Darling's best friends and Holly knew Darling supported the two as a couple. 

But who could it be? Maybe Cerise, they both are the two most athletic girls in the grade but she knew Darling loved the fact that Daring had been planning to ask out Cerise for two months. Maybe if Darling didn't like Apple, she liked another princess.

Though Holly didn't know 100% if that she was true, it was worth a shot. Darling was a knight and did like saving people. She was a hero, at least in Holly's eye. Holly shook her head, she couldn't let her personal feeling get involved in her writing.

Holly pouring her heart and soul into her writing but she never wrote for herself anymore. Of course she wrote in her diary everyday but this was something different. This was people ways of having their hearts dream come true, not how Holly wanted things to be.

Holly spun around in her chair, letting her hair flying around the room. She sighed and then sent another look at her laptop and closed it and got her notebook out. She flipped threw it, looking at all the idea she had been given by others and none came close to Darling's. Once she came to the last page, Holly got an idea. She got a pen and started to write a list on the thing's she did know about Darling to help her out with this.

Darling Charming

*She cares about the little things and how people see her

Holly got this from her hair.

*She had a strong passion for those she cares about

She got this from her relationship with her brothers and friends. Darling was always at her brothers bookball games and though they could baby her, Holly saw that though Darling, though she could take care of herself, loved that her brother would do anything to make sure she was safe. And Holly had seen Darling at the Dragon Games, how she stood by Raven and how she wanted to help everyone out.

*She would do what is right, rather than let it be forgotten

Holly, who sigh enough of Rosabella's petition to know, that Darling was always Rosabella's first supporter. Rosabella was the one who fought for the one who couldn't fight for themselves, and Darling was always right behind her. 

*Darling was not perfection

Holly knew King Charming, not on a personal level but he was one of the teacher at the school, and she saw how much pressure is put on the Charming kids. She shivered at the thought of their home life. But Darling didn't want to be “Daddy's Perfect Little Princess”, though she clearly wanted her dad to be proud of her, she wanted to do thing's her style.

*Darling was blunt

She cut right to the chase. When ever someone asked her out, or more often proposed to her, she just said “No” and moved on with her day.

Holly looked at the list. Five points and personality traits of Darling. She reopened her laptop, new inspiration for her writing

****************************  
Holly walked down the hall, the story in her shaking hands. She had only gotten three maybe four hours of sleep the night before, she had stayed up later than usually to for Darling's story. She had rewritten in four times, than looked for spelling mistakes and how she wanted it to look than it toke another 30 minutes to print.

Holly didn't know if it was what Darling wanted, she knew she wanted this but she it what she thought she was going to get?

Holly was confusing herself and kept waiting. She turned a corner to see Darling in her locker, literally in her locker. Holly laughed at herself, oh what has this princess done to herself this time.

She walked over and waited for her to fully come out. Darling seem to be looking for something. 

“Um, need any help,” Holly said.

Darling's face when she came out was priceless, she could have totally been a meme.

“Holly,” she said, she dusted her dress and looked up at her.

“Yep and your Darling,” she playfully punched her shoulder. Sadly she forgot Darling's dress was partly made of armor.

“Ha ha ha...,” Holly trailed off her fake laughing as she pulled back her hand.

The two stood there for what seems like forever after, before Holly remembered why she was here.

“Um... Here,” she said, holding of the pages to Darling, “I-i hope you like it.”

Darling looked at the papers in front of her and than up at Holly. Holly knew Darling's face, but she had never been this close to her. She had always thought of Darling having a rather skinner face like her own but Darling's checks were slightly chubbier, her check bones were higher and her face was rounder. Before Holly could memorize every inch of Darlings face, she looked back down at the paper and slowly toke them.

As she did, the tips of her fingers touched her own. Her nails weren't that long and they were soft. Holly thinks that her fingers fall in shame to Darling's. But Darling was soon holding the paper close to her.

“Thank you Holly,” Darling's voice sounded lighter than normal.

“Your welcome,” Holly said, “Um I guess I'll see you in class.”

**********************

Darling curled up in bed, the papers in her hand. She had been putting off reading if the whole day, thinking that is wasn't something that she wanted to read in front of someone.

She had done many thing's before, but some how this scared her the most. She had wanted to ask out this girl for a while and she was finally going to see how she saw her.

Darling didn't even know she started to cry, she didn't even meant to. Holly was hands down the best writer in their class. How she wrote every detail, every scene and overall the whole plot. Darling could never get to the point of a story so fast and in only a few pages.

Darling picked up her phone, it read 11:37. 

“Agh Wonderland Curse,” she said. She quickly sent a text to Holly.

Meet me at the back garden, Friday night at 7:30.

************************  
Holly didn't know two days could be so long. Two days she had waited to see Darling. It's not like she hadn't seen her in class or in the halls, though Darling had skipped a few classes earlier that very morning. Holly didn't know what to think of what would happen tonight.

Darling said that they should meet, it isn't like she was asking her out but Holly had never been asked out before so she really couldn't say. But what were the chances of Darling asking Holly out.

So Holly waited. And it was driving her insane. Poppy and Blondie had also notice it. 

“Um is everything just right,” Blondie asked at lunch.

“No. Maybe. Maybe it's better than just right. AGH I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYMORE,” and Holly let her head drop onto the table next to her lunch.

“What don't you understand,” Poppy asked, sending glance over to Blondie.

“You won't understand,” Holly sighed and Poppy threw her hands up in the air.

Holly spent the rest of the day daydreaming. She was scared and exited and confused and really had no idea what was going on. Was she making to big a deal out of this. Darling just wanted to meet. At night. In one of the most romantic spots in the whole school. 

Holly ran to her dorm when the bell rang, decided that she needed a special outfit and hair for the night.

After going through her whole closet, and half of Poppy's, she had finally gotten an outfit together. It was a pale pink knee length dress with a sweet heart neckline, she paired it was a plain white belt and red ballet flats.

“You look like a valentine in human form,” Poppy said, as she came in from the door after working a shift at the hair salon.

“Good timing,” Holly said, as she bounced over to her sister side of the room, “Can you cut my hair?”

And than that was when Poppy fell on the floor. “Did I hear you right,” Poppy asked as she stood up, “You want to cut your hair?”

“Yes,” Holly sighed, “Just down to my waist, it will grow back in the morning.”

“Why,” Poppy said slowly.

“I have a style I want to do, but I can't do it with this much hair,” Holly walked over to her vanity, taking a seat on the stool that she used when Poppy brushed her hair.

“New style, new outfit, if I didn't know any better I would say your going on a date,” Poppy grabbed a pair of scissors she had been saving for this very occasion and a brush. 

“I wouldn't say it's a date but a gathering of two people, in the early evening at a nice slightly romantic area,” Holly said, as she started to bit her nails.

Poppy swat her hand away, “How long until this 'Gathering',” Poppy asked as she made her way to the floor.

“3 hours,” Holly answered instantaneously.

“Good, cause I don't know long it is going to take to cut this monster,” Poppy was practically hair diving.

****************************  
Holly said put her hair into a braid headband and curled the ends. She makeup was a little rose gold, dowey look.

“Who ever this is has a hot date,” Poppy said, putting her arms around her sisters shoulders. 

“It's not a date Poppy,” Holly said, turning around as Poppy handed her her favorite sparkly baby pink cluck. 

“Good Luck,” Poppy called from the door way, as Holly left the dorm and moved down the hall.

Before she knew it she was right in front of the doors the garden. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't a date, she was sure of it. She had nothing to be afraid of, yet of felt like she was in a room with spike all over the walls and there were spiders all over her body.

She opened the door.

She loved the garden in the day time, the sun shinning over all the flowers but it had nothing compared to the night. The moon light was bright, and Darling had put up silver fairy lights all around. In the center of the garden by the fountain, Darling was pacing back and forth. Darling was wearing a baby blue sundress and a pair of silver sandals. She hair was in a much loser half up half down look than normal but she still looked beautiful. Holly was also glad that she wasn't the only one to dress up for this night, whatever kind of night it was.

“Hey,” Holly said, her hands sweating as she pressed the together.

Darling stopped pacing and looked at her, “Hi.”

Darling walked to the bench by the fountain, Holly following suite.

“Thanks for coming,” Darling said.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Holly giggled and pushed her hair back.

“I like your hair like that,” Darling said.

“Thanks, this is the shortest it's even been,” Holly laughed nervously.

“Do you know why I invited you here tonight,” Darling asked.

“I have a guess it has to do with the story I wrote,” Holly answered.

“You guess correctly,” Darling said.

“I am here to ask out the girl I like, so I got time in her favorite place and planned everything and than I got to nervous cause she looked really pretty and was acting so cute that I wanted to kiss but I couldn't kiss her because I needed to ask her out first and than when I started to put my whole plan into action I forgot it and know I rambling on and I guess I'll just ask you now, will you go out with me?,” Darling finally breathed again.

“Huh, I was the girl,” Holly honestly was very confused. Darling talked so fast and she was a charming and a charming could never like her because she wasn't just a charming but she was one of THE CHARMINGS.

“Yes, I wanted to see how you thought I would ask someone out and than do the opposite,” Darling said, playing with the hem of her dress.

“Well clearly, cause I don't know how you would get away with a firework show: dragon stlye,” Holly laughed.

“So um Holly, would you like to go on a date with me,” Darling asked again.

“Darling you already asked me that,” Holly said.

“And you didn't answer again,” Darling said.

“Yes,” Holly put her hand on top her hers, “I would love to go on a date with you Darling Charming.”

And Holly had never seen such a charming smile.

“Could I also wash your hair?”

 

**********************  
A week later, Holly and Darling were the talk of the halls.

You would never see Holly walking to class with out her princess.

Cerise Hood gave a twenty to Duchess Swan, “I could have sworn that Darling had a thing for Poppy.”

Duchess gleefully toke the twenty, “I always knew that Darling had a thing for a damsel.”

Holly and Darling didn't care about anything of those bets, or the mirrorcast that Blondie had filmed about them, or even the many many Snap Chapter post about them. All they cared about was that they got to be with the one they had wanted from the start.


End file.
